By the end of the day
by Mr.Spaget
Summary: Jace is bored but his friends know how to make his day better. Jace/Ral and other ships.


Jace was bored. He had just gotten back from planeswalking to earth and stopping a dictator named Trump. It had been kind of funny since the man's name literally rhymed with 'dump'. Thinking about that could at least make Jace smile just a little bit even if he was back already and was already being forced back to his desk.

There was too much paperwork on his desk again. Even though he had just gotten back it had already piled up. Great.

He sat down and got ready to go back to work, but he never got the chance to before Gideon walked in. He stared down at Jace. "I hope this isn't a bad time.."

Jace stood up quickly and shook his head. "It isn't. Whatever this is must be pretty important." In all honesty, he didn't care if it was important, but he did want an excuse to get out of his paperwork and Gideon was giving him one.

"It's just that...there's this um...tradition that I wanted to try. It's one often done with your closest friends. I did it all the time back on Theros."

This didn't seem too bad. Whatever this was Jace probably wouldn't mind helping with it. "What is this tradition?"

Gideon looked down. Jace could see him faintly...blushing? Gideon was blushing about this?

"It's well...it's an orgy. We had them in the streets, in the bathhouses, even in the jails...and it's been so long. I really miss being able to do that."

Jace shrugged and stepped closer. If it helped him get out of his paperwork then he didn't mind sucking a dick or two or getting ridden by someone. He wasn't sure what Gideon was into but he had already experimented enough at the Consortium to try anything and fuck anything. After all, if it was bad enough he could just use his illusions to let him pretend he was fucking Liliana for the 400 and 20th time in his life.

"Sure. Just make sure no one there has STDs and didn't sleep with zombies first. I don't want to get an infection."

Gideon's face lit up like someone who had just gotten a shit ton of presents on Christmas. "Everyones already in the other room. I'll go ask them."

Gideon ran into the other room and came back in a few minutes to report that no one there had any known STDs and no one had slept with a zombie recently. Gideon led Jace into the other room where all of the other members of the gatewatch were already naked and waiting. Chandra was already on the ground masturbating with her pubes on fire while Nissa lit a blunt on them and took a long huff. Ajani looked confused and Liliana was in the corner chilling.

Gideon sighed in relief. "It looks like most of it hasn't started yet at least. Go ahead Jace, get undressed and pick someone to start on."

"I'm going to keep my cloak on if that's ok. Wearing my cloak gets me harder than my paperwork."

"Didn't you take it off in Ixalan?" Ajani asked.

"Yeah, but the writing for the Ixalan block as so bad that even Cailou smut fanfiction writers could have done a better job. I think I'll keep it on thanks."

"Whatever works for you." Gideon ripped off his armor and put himself in an off downward dog position with his ass in the air. "If someone in here is secretly a god then would you please dominate me and take my ass as an offering?"

"I would consider myself above a god." They all looked to the window to see a massive green eye peering in at them. They all recognized it as Nicky Bo Bo and all of the movement in the room stopped. "Relax. I was passing by and I came to join in on this 'entertainment'. I even brought guests."

Suddenly there was a crash as two figures flew through the window and landed on the floor. It was Tezzeret and Ral Zarek and they were both Naked. Tezzeret's arm had been shaped into a metal dildo.

"You bloody cunt! When I asked you to give me Beleren's ass to fuck as part of our deal I didn't mean his entire motherfucking team of superheros!" Ral dusted himself off and looked around the room. "If I didn't want to guildpact's manstick this much I would walk out of here!"

"It looks like I found someone to start on." Jace ran over to Ral and started smothering him with his cloak while fucking his tight as a twisty virgin asshole.

Tezzeret slowly got up, looking slightly confused. He was pushed back down though with a boot. Liliana had wandered over while Ral had been ranting. "Lick it and I might forget why I hate you for a night."

Gideon meanwhile was pulled through the window and shoved up Nicol Bolas's ass. Gideon had not been that hard since he let Heliod fuck him back on Theros.

While all this was happening, a newcomer planeswalked into the room. A look of surprise and confusion appeared on their face. "Is...is the legendary hero who defeated Trump on my plane here? I...I wanted to thank him personally."

Ajani looked over at Jace who was now fucking an unconscious body and sighed. "He seems to be...busy. Why don't I accept your thanks in his place?"

The other man blushed and nodded. "Well...I've always been into giant cats. Sure. My name is Jesus by the way."

"Jesus. That's a wonderful name."

Ajani started to undress Jesus slowly and romantically.

For the rest of the night, Nissa looked on. She was too stoned to know what the first letter of the alphabet was and she had a pussy that could light all the blunts she wanted. It was the perfect night.


End file.
